


Captain's Morale

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway ponders if they will ever see Earth again. (Janeway's POV)<br/>J/C<br/>Rated PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Morale

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the VAMB (A J/C fan message board) secret drabble/ficlet Spring 2013.  
> Thank you to Jackie for the awesome Beta!! *smooches*

"And how is THAT supposed to fit there?" I couldn't help asking. 

Thomas Eugene Paris smirked as he rubbed his hands together, "Please, Captain. You're looking at the 2367 Food Eating Champion."

"Well," Chakotay said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around me. "He does have a big mouth."

I watched in awe, my eyes widening as my helm officer picked up the quadruple cheese burger nearly fitting the whole damn thing in his mouth and took a bite.   
"You really are a pig," B'Elanna snorted as the juices of the burger began to run off Tom's chin.

"Mmmmm, shee Captain," Tom said as he looked up at me; his cheeks bigger than a chipmunk’s and openly chewing, "It fitthh."

"I have to admit, I'm not sure if I am disgusted or impressed, Mr. Paris," I chuckled. "Alright, you proved your point. You're a great food disposal! You can have your three days of R&R."

Tom swallowed the last bit of burger and jumped up from his chair. 

"See Sweetheart," he said as he grabbed B'Elanna's hand. "I told you my mouth would come in handy."

"I'm not going to comment on that," B'Elanna said as Tom dragged her out of the mess hall. "Good night, Captain."

"Good night, B'Elanna," I replied, smiling at my handsome first officer.

"Captain," I turned to see Neelix standing over by the kitchen. "I'm about to call it a night. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I would like some coff-"

"We'll have some tea, Neelix," Chakotay replied cutting me off. "Please."

"You betcha," Neelix winked as he disappeared around the corner of the kitchen.

Chakotay grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa. Sitting, he pulled me down with him, causing me to fall onto his lap. He hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but hug him back. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him in my life.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he whispered into my ear.

I smirked at him, my finger running over his tattoo.

"Here is your tea," Neelix smiled as he placed the two cups onto the coffee table. "Anything else?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, Neelix."

"You two have a wonderful evening."

As the talaxian made his way out of the messhall door, I couldn't help but rest my head on Chakotay's shoulder. 

"Can we pretend we're not thousands of lightyears away from home and we don't have to worry about some nameless alien trying to destroy my ship?" I sighed.

Chakotay chuckled as he ran his hands up and down my arms. "Where would you pretend we were at?"

I pondered for a moment, "Hawaii. The sway of the palm trees, coconuts, the sunshine...”

"The babes in the bikinis," Chakotay said and then winced as I smacked him on the shoulder.

My smile faded away as realization sunk in, "But the truth is we're not going to see Earth again, are we?"

I could tell he picked up the sad longing tone in my voice as he hugged me tightly, "Don't think that, Kathryn. We're going to get home. We just have to have faith."

I stood up from Chakotay's lap and walked over to the large windows. 

"Faith, that's something that’s slowly disappearing here on Voyager," I said softly, gazing out at the streaming stars.

After a few moments of silence, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. 

"You're going to get this crew home," he whispered into my ear, "And as I promised, I'm going to be right here by your side to make your burdens lighter." He turned me to face him so that our eyes could meet. Smiling, he ran his hand over my cheek, "You're the bravest and most courageous woman I know, Kathryn Janeway. We're going to make it."

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I wish I could believe that."

Chakotay slightly pushed me away, his eyes glued to mine; concern blooming them, "What makes you think we won't see Earth again? So we had a few run-ins with aliens that want to kiss us, but we managed to survive."

"I know, but-"

"Kathryn," he whispered my name, "if you start to doubt your abilities, then that is when we will fail. Take tonight for example; you just boosted Tom's morale about 90%. He got three days of R&R by eating a cheeseburger. A cheeseburger! The morale of this crew depends on YOUR morale. If you start to believe that we're not going to get home, the crew is going to believe it too."

I thought about that for a moment and decided that my wise first officer was right. I removed my arms from his waist and snaked them around his neck. Standing on the tips of my toes; gently placed a kiss on his lips. "You're my anchor. I’m not sure what I would do without you," I whispered softly.

Chakotay smiled as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too," I replied as I turned back towards the window and watched as the streaking stars went by. Chakotay was right; we're going to see Earth again, and I'm going to love sitting on Hawaii's beach enjoying the sun and the palm trees.

~The End.


End file.
